


Too Close to the Sun

by immie_bee



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: BDSM, Breeding Kink, F/M, Lactarius/Julian, Mentions of Tiberius Principa, NSFW, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immie_bee/pseuds/immie_bee
Summary: All they wanted was to science together.





	Too Close to the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> All those two nerds wanted to do was hang out and science......  
Lactarius needs to keep her sex pollen in a locked room.....or at least not in her herb shelf.

Giggles rang out from Lactarius' greenhouse as her and Julian continued their expiremntal research and readings. The doctor had made an appearance at Valerius and her estate that morning, Lactarius giggling that this was one of few times he had actaully used the front door. After a brief and pleasant conversation in the front hall, the woman happily suggested the doctor stay for the weekend. It had been a long time since she got to help the doctor and having another person to bounce ideas off of was a nice change. Valerius was wonderful and knowledgable, but when it came to healing the human body, the Consul would retreat with a shudder. Bumps, bruises, or a scrapped knee he could handle. Breaking bones or internal bleeding was not something he wished to discuss especially after living with Lactarius for nearly six years. The witch would be the death of him with her rowdy behavior getting her into a few scrapes. 

Tiberius was off on a weekend excursion with dogs, the Warlord was needed for some business outside the city and the other doctors kicked Julian out of the clinic for the week for some much needed relaxation. Hench his unannounced visit. He had few ideas he wanted to discuss with her. Her expertise in herbology and his medical training made for interesting conversations. Her type of hocus pocus he mildly understood, though magic wasn't his strength, but after being with his husband for so long and Mazelinka's home made brews, he tolerated the idea that magic could be used for medicinal use. 

"Facinating." Julian sat knees tucked around his chest, his body folding into the plush bean bag seat near the hearth in Lactarius' study. Choosing the fluffy colorful bag instead of the large burnt yellow couch. "Facinating! Oh!" Flipping the pages of her notes, his eyes wide with enthusiasm and a grin plastered on his face. 

"Are you going to pop a science boner over there?" Lactarius chuckled as she walked in from the greenhouse through the Dutch door, a large aloe vera leaf in hand. 

The red head turned wiggling his eyebrows, "Maybe~ I've never seen such detailed recording of herbal syrup!" Pulling out his own large notebook from his bag, he waved her well worn notebook in the air, "Do you mind if I copy your notes!? Some of the little ones in Neptunia would really benefit from this herbal respiratory syrup! Their little coughs are so miserable sounding in the clinic. Little Ria gets terrible asthma during the harvest season as well."

Setting down the aloe vera leaf on her old oak work table and walking over to the large bookshelf Lactarius pulled a deep crimson leather bound notebook out. Turning she crossed the room carefully removing her torn leather notebook from his death grip. Whining Julian pouted until she thunked the large tome playfully against his head, handing it to him. 

"I can do you one better," Winking she walked away placing her book onto the table. "I figured you would ask to copy so I made you one already."

Squealing Julian jumped up from the chair clutching the crimson book to his chest. Racing over he peppered her in kisses. "Oh thank you! Thank you! You are too kind! The little one's parents will be so happy when the cold winter comes."

"Speaking of ailments, how is everyone? I haven't seen Mazelinka in a few months... and Mizz Lizzy, she still kicking right?" 

"Oh yes! Everyone is doing fine." Scratching his nose Julian gave a small pout, "Sort of anyways. I'm worried that Mizz Lizzy arthritis is getting worse. Especially in the winter months, she stays cooped up in her home. Ty went over nearly everyday to make sure her chores were done and that she was alright."

Frowning he remember the way the elder woman had shuffled from her kitchen to her chair beside the large hearth, wrapping herself in one of Ty's gifted blankets to keep her aches at bay. There were ways to help soothe the ache, but no plant alone could help when the aches became debilitating to the elderly. Having a few adults coming into the clinic hoping Julian and the other doctors had the means to ease their elderly parents pain.

"Have you tried Drumon scorpion venom? The Drumner Caves usually have a rich variety of specimens. I did some reading, Gurjin miners would often have a scorpion sting them to dull the pain of a bone break. Being so far underground obviously you would need to get yourself out before a doctor could help."

"Really!" Groaning Julian rubbed his temples, "Well that would have been nice to know before the Gurjins had banned entrance to the Caves. It seems as though gold and diamond robbers spoiled that for us, now only those with blood connections or those willing to spend years deep into paperwork are allowed entry. If caught without permission...." Julian made a long swipe across his throat before feigning a death spasm.

"Oh. Damn it all. The Red Market is useless as always! I had seen some for purchase, but no one can afford even a small one! Maybe Nadia or Lucio, but we don't want them getting involved. Plus it would take too long to get enough venom for even one dose!" Lactarius tapped her fingers against her chin, wheels in her head turning. 

Julian perked up at the witch's hushed murmurs. Grinning and patiently waited for her thoughts to gather, loving the way her mind worked. The furrow of brows, the way her nose scrunched up, or how her tongue poked out between her teeth. Blue eyes flashing bright she raced across the large room quickly gathering an armful of cleaned jars. Placing them on her desk she quickly turned to the doctor.

"Harvest the venom from me!" Shouting happily Lactarius bounced on her toes laughing, "Why didn't I think of that before! I'm a walking venom supply!"

"What?! Harvest you!" 

Balking Julian backed away momentarily in terror as Lactarius began gather separating the jars and lids, taking a pen and pad quickly writing on slivers of paper before sticking it to said jars. Shucking herself out of her apron, she tossed it to the side before shifting in a cloud of glittering smoke. The dapple cream manticore sitting before the red head while he backed across the room, falling ass over head when his legs hit the back of knole styled couch. 

Righting himself quickly, red hair frazzled he gasped, "I forgot you could do that." 

Giving a loud rumbling chortle the manticore waved her clawed hand for him to approach, her large head inspecting the bookshelf before flicking her tail upwards to knock a small, palm sized booklet from the shelf. Bending over to grab it, Julian settled in her large chair at her desk as she placed her long limbs on the dark mahogany surface, blue eyes scanning the pages. 

~There! The cliff notes should help us.~

"Right....." Scratching his head he looked over sheepishly, "Too bad you don't turn into a giant leech. I'd have a bit more extensive knowledge."

~Well were would the fun in learning be if you already knew how.~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, so it says hear that we need a small electronic pulse to the metasoma in short bursts to help with the fight or flight reactions. That should make the scorp-, uh, YOU produce the venom. Venom then needs to be collected over a long period of milking's from more than one scorpion....Only milk a scorpion once a day...."

~Julian.....~

"Yes, beautiful."

~I'm a manticore. All you need to do is ask me and I will give you the venom. I just need you to hold the jars and keep your fingers back, silly.~

Julian blush slowly spread from his cheeks down to his chest. Lactarius amused purrs filled the room while he collected the jars. Quickly holding it out, his arms trembling Julian closed his eyes tight until Lactarius closed the distance, sitting up on her haunches to look him in the face before licking his face. Sputtering Julian wiped at his face, glaring daggers at the witch. 

"Blegh! Your breath smells rancid! How can the Consul kiss you with that rank breath."

"About as easy as you can kiss that husband of yours, doctor...." a stern voice drawled from the doorway.

Yelping Julian leaped into the air towards the manticore. The man clinging to the creature as she struggled to hold him up, his dead weight frantic thrashing keeping her from properly holding him. Chuckling Valerius crossed the room, casually sipping a glass of white wine while he inspected the messy scattered notes and his beloved's study rendered asunder. Flicking at the notes on the desk, Valerius quirked his eyebrow at the jars and messy ink scribbled notes in the doctor's notebook. 

"What are you two up to?"

Spitting his wine across the table at Lactarius' blunt response, ~He is going to milk me.~

Rubbing his chin with his sleeve Valerius shouted, "He's going to what!" Bags forming under his golden eyes when Lactarius explained in more detail, Julian not helping with his manic laughter and snorts. Heaving a long sigh Valerius peered into nearly empty wine glass. "I'm not nearly drunk enough to deal with this fiasco. Have fun with your science experiment. And don't blow up our estate."

Giggles and rumbles of amusement soon dying down, Julian holding a jar in his hands carefully holding it under her large stinger. Her stinger was as long and thick as one of his own fingers, remembering the notes had said normal scorpions only producing at most 2 milligrams. The jars were perfect for containing jams, the two unknowing just how much venom she would produce in a single go. Hands covered in thick leather gloves she had loaned him, Julian firmly tugging the goggles into place around his eyes before giving her a nod. 

Relaxing herself Lactarius felt her venom glands opening, her stinger giving a sharp throb before a greenish, clear fluid deposited into the jar. Julian watched as the jar filled half way before her stinger retreated into the protective thick keratin outer layer. Tightly screwing the lid on Julian swished the thick fluid about marveling in it. Padding closer Lactarius shook her tail staring in awe before nudging Julian's waist with her large head.

~I think I can fill up two more. You will need a lot if you wish to test out the results before administering it to a human.~

Nodding Julian quickly hugged her tight, face smooshing into her thick chocolate mane. Blinking back tears he reached for the another jar. "You are to kind for this world, 'Tar. Once I get these diluted and synthesized in my lab into proper doses we can administer shots for those suffering arthritic conditions." Squealing he playfully shook her mane. "Maybe it can help treat other ailments with further study! I know some of the surgeons would find paralysis beneficial during operations."

~Seems like you already have a plan, doctor. I'm glad I could help! Tomorrow before you leave we can see if I have anymore to give so you will have plenty for the time being. Now, lets continue!~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Amazing!" Julian sat at her desk scribbling away noting the diluting solutions in his notebook wishing he was at his and Tiberius' home. He needed to be in his lab! He had more supplies there than Lactarius had in her study, for obvious reasons of course. Her study was nearly as large as their whole home, but the nothing could compare to his lab that his beloved husband built for him. That being said her study did provide its uses. Staring around her study properly, he smiled taking in the homey feel. Bright colorful earthy furniture placed around the hearth in a U formation. Valerius would NEVER allow more than one gaudy piece of hers in a one room besides her study and their room. As much as he loved her, gaudy floral covered chair cushions did NOT make their dining room more elegant.

The herb drying racks setting along the wall and hanging from the hooks above the second floor balcony. Plants over growing in their large pots, her two work desks across from each other on opposite walls. The one had stains and knife marks from her cutting and combining herbs into remedies while the beautiful dark mahogany desk was used for writing and taking notes only. The greenhouse gardens housing more herbs for medicinal uses that she gladly let him harvest and provided small burlap baggies for him to keep their crushed contents in.

It wasn't until he reached above her as she ground dried lavender in her mortar, he understood her study was just as dangerous as his own labs. Peering up her eyes grew wide as Julian brushed over a small jar to reach for the jar of already dried and crushed comfrey in her herb storage shelf. 

"WAIT! Julian!"

Her eyes grew wide as the small jar filled with golden sparkling dust dropped onto the table, the glass shattering with an explosion of fine dust covering the two. Coughing Julian waved his hand in front of his face, noting the both of them stained in golden spores. 

"Damn! *cough* I'm sorry *cough* for breaking your jar." Shaking his hair, more dust gathered around their feet. "Just tell me what herb it was and I'll go get more."

Turning slowly, Lactarius' arms tight to her side, she turned to the doctor. Her breathing slow and shallow, she blinked up at him before stiffly walking to the large door that led to the hallway of the manor. The sound of the lock clicking shut filled the room as she turned and did the same to the Dutch door leading to her greenhouse. The man watching as she stiffly wandered back over to him.

"Lactarius? Are you ok?" 

Closing her eyes she wiped her face in her sleeve, "No. We both aren't. We just got a face full of Icarus Breath."

Fidgeting the doctor tried to think of were he had heard the name from. Dragging him over to the large couch, Lactarius set him down, wiping his face free of the golden dust still coating his face. 

"Icarus Breath is a mushroom, granted not the scientific name. It's a natural aphrodisiac. The fruity smell it produces usually led animals to eat it so they may carry the spores to help the fungus spread. Most animals just trip out. Unfortunately for humans it makes us sick if we eat it, but for those like myself that work in sexual magic....well you'll see soon enough."

Blushing Julian sat up straight grabbing at his hair, "WHY WOULD YOU HAVE THAT!?"

Rolling her eyes Lactarius giggled, "I heal, but I also make aphrodisiacs. My patrons help me in sexual magic and protection. You knew that!" 

Groaning he tugged at his shirt, untucking it from his tight waist high pants. Kneeling before him, Lactarius helped remove his boots. Comfort is a must in situations like this. Setting the boots to the side she felt slender hands digging into her miss cut hair pulling her closer to rest between his legs. Grey eyes hooded and foggy Julian bit at his plush lip. 

Resting her head against a clothed thigh she kicked herself from her soft slippers. Nuzzling into his leg she purred, her hand running up his lower leg to tickle the back of his knee before digging her fingers into his other thigh. Throwing his head back, he gave a long moan, hips wiggling. 

"Mmmm....feeling hot yet, Jules? The spores work fast. Fascinating really. It only takes a small dose to do the trick, but we just got a full jar of spores."

Eyes rolling in te back of his head, he gave a low moan. His hands reaching down to tear his shirt off of himself. Gasping when the cool air hit his pale skin he bit his lip, fingers traveling down to play with his nipples in the process. It wasn't until he felt fingers undoing his pants that he realized the witch was in the same situation. Removing his length from it confines, Lactarius sat up on her knees before him taking his cock into her mouth like someone starving. Gently lapping the underside of his length before gently mouthing around the base, nipping his heated erection every so often while dropping butterfly kisses in their wake. Fingers dancing over the dripping head before parting when she took him fully in her mouth. Hands splayed out both thighs as she sat up further on her knees taking him deeply down her throat.

"AH~" Fingers digging into her hair the red head held on like life depended on it as she began bobbing her head. "Shit! Lactarius!"

"Mmmm~" Lacatrius smiled up at him as she continued her assault. Brushing her brown hair away from her face and tucking it behind her ear she pulled off the throbbing member. Gasping she moaned into his mouth when he cupped her face in his hands, cradling it like she would vanish into thin air. 

Standing she gave a firm tug to his pants, the man kicking his legs frantically trying to rid himself of his pants. Giggling she twirled said pants with a lustful smirk playing on her face, tossing them over the couch. Fingers reaching out tentatively Julian tugged at her dress, silently pleading. 

"You want something, cutie? Tell me what you want. Use your words like a good boy."

Blush carrying to his chest Julian took the hem of her skirt and pulled it to his chest, kissing at the fabric. "I want to see you. All of you. Please?"

"Oh, cutie. My lovely doctor. Anything for you..."

Thumbs hooking under her dress the slid out of her panties, kicking them off to the side. Eyeing the pale man carefully she slid her arms out of the straps of her dress. Closing her eyes she let the fabric fall away. A sudden gasp filled the room as Julian whined in appreciation at her soft cream skin glistening in the midday light. His eyes traveling over her, taking in her athletic curvy form, her cute little belly! Yes, Ty was a hot piece of UNF! and no one could compare to his husband, but her curvy body was stirring feelings in him. Oh how he wanted to pump her full! A sudden desire to have children played in the back of his mind. If only he and Ty could have little ones...maybe? maybe one day they could adopt! Their house filled with little patters of feet and laughter. Early mornings cuddles in a toddler and puppies pile. Oh yes!

Running his eyes upwards from her mound covered in a small peach fuzz of pubic hair he cooed softly reaching out to grab at her waist pulling her close. His head resting so his face was between her breasts looking up with a dopey grin plastered to his face. When did she get her nipples pierced?! Before meeting Ty, they had shared some heated moments, but as far as he remembered she had no piercings back then. Staring at the curved golden barbells decorated with a small amethyst jewel on either side of her raised nipple, he latched onto one.

Lactarius knees buckled when Julian took one nipple in his mouth, flicking the nub with the tip of his skilled tongue, she gave a throaty shout. Pulling her into his lap, a knee on either side of the red head, Julian continued his assault. Soon the two were grabbing for each other. Moans and whines filled the room as the two teased each other with soft brushes of fingertips, kisses and nibbles, or a heated hushed whisper. Reaching down Lactarius gently grasped the leaking cock below her. Arching his back Julian gave a sharp wail, precum pooling down his shaft and onto his lower belly. 

Kissing his neck the witch began to pull away. "Let me go get the oil. Can't have us unprepared."

Nodding Julian's arm fell onto the couch, fingers digging into the cushions while he reached over to stroke himself. Coming back Lactarius nosed into the back of his hair, a hand draping over to play with his nipple watching intently as the doctor slowly pumped his leaking arousal. Butting her head against his, she sucked a small bruise under his jaw letting him play with himself. She wasn't about to deny him and make him beg. It would have been different if he only got a small amount or they had purposely started this playtime, but it would have been too cruel to deny him his pleasure.

"Ahhh~ Lacatrius. Please."

Walking around to join him on the couch, she rested on her back, head supported by the arm of the large couch and a leg swung over the back. Drizzling oil over her slit she slowly spread her lips wide, fingers brushing over her clit. Sighing she relaxed into the motions, hips grinding and gyrating against the cushions. It wasn't until Julian's own fingers joining her had her arching off the couch, a low wail erupting from her as her pussy gave a small spasm. Her wetness soaking the cushions along with the oil.

Gathering her up in his arms Julian brought her in for a messy kiss. One hand grasping her hip the other holding onto his throbbing dick, he pulled her down to take him. The two crying out into each others mouths, their pace fast. Julian sucking a bruise in the crook of the woman's neck, teeth biting into the tender flesh. Rolling her hips, Lactarius frantically dug her nails into his shoulders and back, at one point her fingers dug into his scalp pulling his hair when he hit a spot deep inside her. What he lacked in girth he more then made up for in length. Leaning back briefly to bounce when he hit a particular spot deep inside, Julian digging his hands into her upper back to help steady her. 

"Oh gods! Don't you dare fucking stop." growling she ground her clit against his dick and pubic patch in frenzy. 

"Never! Never~" Through hooded eyes Julian watched while she used him for her pleasure. The couch creaking under their enthusiasm. 

It wasn't long before Lactarius ground herself down fully, hips grinding and her tight, wet clenching around him. Crying out, she sank against him, her face buried into his sweaty chest while her orgasm took hold. Legs trembling she felt him twitch before arching his back and giving his own throaty wail, coating her insides. 

The two gasping while they came down from their high, giggling softly when they peppered each other with kisses. The witch running her fingers through the hair on his chest. Nuzzling into his neck she moved off his lap to rest on her knees beside him, hanging her arms and head off the back of the messy couch. Julian eyeing his cum leaking down her thighs and onto the couch, frowning he reached over gathering the slick in a desperate attempt to push it back inside her. Arching her back she wiggled her ass invitingly at the panting red head. 

Standing on shaking legs he snuggled up behind her sliding his still hard cock between her soaked lips. Kissing her sweaty temple, Julian keened into her neck. Turning she placed a hand on his cheek bringing him into a sensual kiss. 

"Something wrong, cutie? Ah~" 

Panting he whined in confusion, "I feel.... I can't describe it. I love Ty so much....but right now all I can think about is pumping you so full that you will have no choice but to bear a child."

Nodding Lactarius gave a knowing smile. Kissing him once more before she spoke. "It's the mushroom spores. I use these spores in my potions. It helps bring out your inner most thoughts so you and your partner can fulfil your deepest desire." Arching her back she reached a hand between her legs gently running her nails over the throbbing head of his cock. "As for impregnating me. Don't fear. I have an agreement with my patrons, the only man putting a baby in me will be my beloved Valerius. But~ I'm happy to be a breeding toy. Until I can make your own aphrodisiac so Ty can enjoy it too."

Shaking in desire Julian sank into her yet again, enjoy the feeling of a tight cunt around him. Rarely he desired to take the dominate roll. He was a happy sub or a content to be a service top whenever those had wanted to enjoy the ride. Now with the knowledge of how the aphrodisiac worked, he simply let go his intuitions and enjoyed the rush of the aphrodisiac coursing through his veins. 

Griping her hips tight he took a page from his beloved husband's book and shoved her face into cushions setting a brutal pace. Grabbing a fistful of her hair, he growled arching his spine to deeply grind into her. Smacking her ass he pulled her hips up higher making sure her own back arched just right for him to get his spend deep inside her. Their screams of pleasure and the sounds of wet flesh hitting against each other filling the room and no doubt echoing down the hall and greenhouse. The pair too wrapped up in their pleasure they didn't hear the door unlock until Valerius snarls broke through the pleasure. 

"What is this!" The Consul throwing his wine glass across the room, shattering against the wall. "Get your filthy mongrel hands off my wife! Or I will see you hang once more, you bastard!" Part of Julian wanted to back away, but something deep inside of him forced him to continue with added vigor. Growling, he firmly caged in the caterwauling woman below him. Damn the consequences. 

As the enraged Consul stormed towards the couch, Lactarius raised her face from the cushions long enough to cry out. "STOP! Oh~" Shaking her head when Julian ceased his deep thrusts. "Oh fuck...NOT YOU JULIAN! Keep going!" Hissing Lactarius moaned, "Icarus Breath, Valerius! ICARUS BREATH!"

The Consul going from enraged to shrieking in terror in a heart beat Valerius whipped around at breakneck speed slamming the door shut and locking it behind him. Softly chuckling Julian's hand traveled up the length of her spine to cup her breast, tweaking the pierced nub. Gently brushing his fingertips over the sensitive buds, his hand finally rested on her lower belly.

Closing his eyes he imagined the feeling of a swollen belly, nails digging in slightly marking the cream colored flesh. Picking up the pace he mouthed at her shoulders and neck, his hands wrapping around her upper thighs as he bounced her atop his cock. Lactarius whimpering when skilled fingers teased her clit. Her body twitching in a full body shudder when blissful pressure pressed just right against her soaking bud. 

"Ohhhh....Julian. I'm going to come."

"Then fall. Let me fill you. Please. Please I know you said it won't take, but oh, I want to."

Crying out and nodding the witch rocked back into the red head, chanting her praises. Soon the deep aching throb grew to crescendo. Throwing his head back Julian let out a cry of pleasure, tilting the woman's hips upwards he emptied himself deep into her until his sac ached in dull pain. Julian's harsh breathing and deep whines filling the room as he gave a long grind desperately trying to push his seed deeper in her. Lactarius limply laid against the cushions when he lowered her hips still buried deep inside her. With shaking arms, Julian stared about trying to figure the best way to rest on the now ruined couch.

Peeking an eye open Lactarius weakly lifted a hand to pat on her shoulder, beckoning him to lay on top of her. Sinking down Julian squirmed trying to position himself without fully placing all his weight on her smaller form. 

"Your not going to hurt me. Personally I enjoy getting smashed under Valerius after our playtimes."

Sighing he snuggled on top of her, effectively pinning her down to the cushions while he wiggled his hips testing to make sure none of his cum was wasted. The woman keeping her hips wide so the doctor could settle between them. Yawning Lactarius snuggled into the cushions giving a soft giggle when his fingers gently rubbed and pawed at her lower belly. Soon as she had the strength to get up, she would have to make Julian an aphrodisiac. The look on Ty's face would be priceless to witness! Protective and horny Daddy Julian all up in his husband's business demanding babies. Plus she would need to write the Warlord a letter about the days events as well. She respected the older man too much to hide this fiasco, Tiberius takes care of Julian too well for her to put a wedge of mistrust between the two men. Gulping she gave a small shudder. Hopefully he wouldn't rip her limb from limb and throw each piece across Vesuvia when Julian gives him the letter.

"What are you giggling about?"

"Nothing......Daddy Julian." Smirking she felt him tense up briefly before giving a soft rumbling purr and a kiss dropping itself to her neck. "I bet you and Tiberius would make some pretty babies." 

"If only that were possible. But I agree."

Smirking into the cushions Lacatrius didn't bother to mention there were ways, magically of course, the two could have a few mini Julian's running around. It could be possible for the right price and for those willing to make sacrifices. Nothing compared to the Devil's dealings, but there were gods older than the Devil himself that had ways of granting wishes for those worthy of them. Listening to Julian's soft snores Lactarius tucked her arms under herself cuddling into the cushions, a smile pulling her lips upwards. Julian and Tiberius were truly worthy of that gift.

**Author's Note:**

> Pray for Lactarius y'all.  
She might get yeeted into oblivion by Tiberius.  
Hopefully not, she likes Ty too much. He treats her Julian right! 
> 
> ALSO: Why did Valerius panic? Because he also got a face full of Icarus Breath once before. Just spray him in the face and bring out the full body mirrors. Valerius wants the pleasure and the show all in one because he's greedy asshole.


End file.
